Peter & Elizabeth: A Story of Love
by I shipp lizter
Summary: Its the last day of shooting Twilights Breaking Dawn. Elizabeth is the most upset person on set. Peter plans a surprise to cheer her up for the rest of her life. Follow Elizabeth and Peter as the move on past Twilight, but not from each other. (I know my summary sucks but the story is better. This is my first of many Lizter stories. Hope you like it.) ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

**_Peter's POV_**

It was the last day of shooting. I was up early and was getting ready for the final scenes we would be shooting for Breaking Dawn. My last day. Last day with the cast. Last day to have so much fun. Last day...with Liz. I never wanted this day to end. And hopefully my day would end well. I left my trailer and put the special item that could change my life, into my pocket.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

_**Elizabeth's POV**_

I was getting ready for shooting. It was our final day. We would be shooting the final parts of the battle scene. I was holding back tears as I walked to the makeup tent. it was my last day. I would never be in the same movie as Peter again. Twilight had become my pride and joy. And Peter my best friend.

(Later)

I walked onto set and sat down in the corner. still trying my hardest to hold back my tears. I usually never got extremely emotional. Today was just different. A few tears escaped my eyes as Peter walked over to me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

Peter's POV

I had come onto set looking for Liz. I saw her in the corner, just sitting with her head down. I walked over to her but as I saw her eyes and the tears I was immediately concerned.

"Liz?" I asked and sat down next to her. she sniffled and wiped her eyes. I put my arm around her.

"Ohh, hey Peter. How are you this morning?", she asked, trying to distract me from her crying. I wasn't buying it.

"Liz?" I asked pulling her closer to me, "What's wrong?" she buried her face into my coat.

"Nothing," she said. Again I wasn't gonna fall for it.

"Liz...?" I asked her quizzically. I cared about her and I wanted to help. She looked up at me.

"I guess I'm just upset that its the last day," she said with another sniffle. She looked like she was on the verge of tears again.

"Hey, its ok Liz," I comforted her. I knew exactly how it felt. I was sad to. But I had something that would cheer her up later.

"Come on," I said, standing her up and hugging her tight. We walked over to the snowy battle field and we began to shoot.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

Elizabeth's POV

Peter had cheered me up. He always made me feel better. We had begun to shoot and I was actually having so much fun that I had almost forgot it was the last day. But my mood changed almost instantly. We had to shoot the scene where Carlisle gets his head ripped off by Aro and then the camera would capture Esme's reaction. Bill (Condon) had told me that, to get a more realistic reaction I could think of something really sad. I knew exactly what to think about even though I didn't want the sad an painful memories from earlier to come flooding back. But I let myself think about them. And by the end of the scene, I was nearly bawling. It took me a few minutes to calm down afterwards. But we continued on filming.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

Peter's POV

We were half way through the day and the lunch break was beginning. Instead of following Liz to the lunch tent, I went to talk to Bill and the camera crew. I explained that at the very end of the day when we finished the final scene I would need their help to make my plan go accordingly. They agreed to help me. Satisfied that everything would go perfectly, I headed for lunch. Liz wasn't there. Instead she was sitting outside of the tent enjoying the little bit of daylight that she would be able to see. We always came to set before the sun rose and left after it set. It was a rare chance to be able to get outside during the day. Liz was sitting on a blanket with Ashley, Nikki, Kristen, Jackson, and Kellan. They Were talking about something un-important, I guessed, because the stopped as soon as I approached.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

Elizabeth's POV

I was sitting outside during my lunch break with a few of my closest cast members. I had decided to tell them how much I was going to miss everyone, but I had broken down in tears for the fourth time today. the thought of Peter had crossed my mind. I had to accept that after today I wouldn't see him again. We were so far apart and he had so much to do. But upon my breaking down in tears, Nikki and Ashley had dragged it out of me. I confessed my love for Peter to them. they understood what I felt, and we talked about it. Then Peter walked over.

"Hey Liz, I've been looking for you," he said and sat down next to me on the blanket.

"She was just telling us how much she's gonna miss everyone," Ashley said smiling at Liz.

"Ya" Kellan said, "I'm gonna miss this"

"Its a sad day," Jackson sighed. we all talked for a while but then our lunch break ended and we had to go back inside.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

Peter's POV

11:30pm. Only half an hour until we wrap filming. It was time for us to film the last bit, where the Volturi run off and then the Cullen couples kiss. Everyone else had gone, and it was now mine and Elizabeth's turn. Bill called action and Liz looked towards me. I gently cupped her face and pressed my lips to hers, trying hard not to made it to intimate. Our lips parted and the camera panned away from the group. Bill called cut and everyone waited anxiously. The gate was clean.

"That's a wrap!" Bill shouted. We all cheered. We had finished. Even Liz cheered. She had been sad for most of the day but now she had a chance to be happy. She hugged me tight and I didn't want her to let go but she had to in order for me to present the surprise.

"Bill!" I shouted under my breath and winking at him. He picked up the megaphone and I got ready for one of the biggest moments of my life.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight:

Elizabeth's POV

Bills voice came over the megaphone.

"Now before we leave, I believe Peter has something he wants to say!" I looked up at Peter and all he did was smile, take my hand and led me to the centre of the group. All eyes were on me and Peter. Then he began to speak.

"Its been an amazing journey since day one, and I mean way back to the beginning. We've all grown really close..." Peter paused and smiled at me, then continued, "And we all love each other as if we were family. This truly is a bond that wont be broken and we'll always have twilight to look back on. But the real reason why I gathered us, is because I want to confess something to someone," Peter turned to look at me and I had absolutely no clue what was going on.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine:

Peter's POV

Now was the time. I had gotten this far and I couldn't chicken out now, so I just let the words come.

"Elizabeth", I began slowly, "From the first day I met you, I knew we would become great friend. Our friendship has blossomed into something I couldn't have ever imagined. But I never imagined that my feelings would continue past friendship. We've had so much fun together and I've come to realize that I never want it to end. I guess what I'm trying to ask you is..." I reached into my pocket and pulled out that tiny box that could change my life. I backed up. Looked that beautiful woman straight in the eyes. Got down on one knee, and asked her,"Elizabeth Anne Reaser... Will you make me the happiest man alive and do me the honour of marrying me?"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten:

Elizabeth's POV

I couldn't believe this was happening. Peter let go of my hand. Backed up. Looked me straight in the eyes. And asked me to marry him. A billion different things ran through my mind at once. I was speechless. But I some how I managed to nod.

"Yes", I said loud enough for everyone to hear. "Yes, I'll marry you".The shock had passed and was now replaced with happiness. Peter had just proposed. The entire group erupted with applause. Peter stood up and hugged me tight. Then he slid the ring onto my finger. It was beautiful. Then I looked up at him. He smiled and pulled me into his embrace. Everyone started to come up and congratulate us. The three girls (Ashley, Nikki, and Kristen) were fascinated by the ring. While the boys ended up pulling Peter away from me to talk to him. After that I went to my trailer. I had to get lots of rest. I would have to be packing early in the morning. We had 3 days to get off of the set because another cast and crew would be coming in a few days to start shooting the next Hollywood blockbuster. I cleaned myself up and got ready for bed. All of the crying I had done today had hurt my eyes. I really needed to sleep. I layed in bed thinking about today. I finally got my happy ending. I wouldn't Have to leave Peter. We would be together forever. I was just about to dose off when an arm slipped around my waist.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven:

Peter's POV

I really needed to talk to Liz. After I proposed, Liz had run off to her trailer. I hoped she wasn't asleep. I snuck into her trailer in case she already had. she had given me a key to her trailer at the beginning if shooting. I opened her bedroom door just a little to see if she was sleeping. she looked like she was asleep and I was about to leave when she moved and put her phone on her nightstand. I decided to go in and talk to her, I came up beside her bed and slipped my arm around her waist.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve:

Elizabeth's POV

"Hey beautiful", Peter whispered in my ear. I rolled over to look up at him.

"Peter? What are you doing here?" I asked him. He was probably exhausted and instead of sleeping he was here.

"I just wanted to talk to you but I didn't know if you were asleep or not," he said and sat down on my bed. I rolled over and turned on my lamp on my night side table.

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked him. He took a deep breath.

"I wanted to talk about what happened earlier. I really shouldn't have just sprung that on you." I was confused. He seemed upset that he proposed. Why? I loved him and of course I want to marry him. He was second guessing how he handled the situation.

"Peter," I said softly. I put my hand on his. "I don't know why you're so upset"

"I just want to make sure that you want this. That you weren't pressured into anything because everyone else was there,"

"Peter. I know what I want. And that's to marry you," I said. I knew this was what I wanted. This was my wildest fantasy come true.

"Ok." he said when he was sure I had decided.

"Come here" I said, pulling him further onto the bed. Our lips met and it felt like magic. Kissing Peter as my fiancé was so much better than kissing him as an actor. we could actually enjoy it. So passionate. Like heaven. We spend then night in each others embrace. Enjoying the closeness.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen:

Peter's POV

I awoke with Elizabeth in my arms. I moved her off of me and covered her up with the quilt. I kissed her forehead and then walked out of the bedroom. I looked around her trailer. Poor Liz. She lived all alone and was always working. The trailer was a mess. She would be packing for hours. It was only 9:30 in the morning, and my kids would be coming at noon to help me pack. I decided to get to work. I decided to start with the minor stuff. Towels, nicknacks, all the random things around the trailer. I left one towel out so Liz could shower when she got up. I pulled all of the boxes bags or baskets I had already packed on the living room floor so she could keep track of it. I decided to cook breakfast for Liz. She deserved it. I had just put the food on the plate when Liz awoke.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen:

Elizabeth's POV

I woke up and Peter was gone. Was that only a dream? The proposal? Us kissing? Our evening together? I frantically checked my left hand. The ring was there. Thank God. I smelled something drifting from the kitchen. I wandered out into the kitchen to find Peter cooking breakfast.

"'morning sweetie" Peter said as he put the food down on the table. It was set for two. Peter walked over and kissed me on the forehead. "How did you sleep?"

"Ohh Peter, this is so nice" I said. He led me to the table and we sat down.

"And I started to pack some of your things too" he added before handing me a bowl of fruit.

"Thanks" I said. "But Peter you should be packing your trailer not mine"

"Lizzy, its ok, really, I have my daughters coming over to help me clean. Its really no trouble cleaning up a bit for you" he said.

"Alright, I guess its ok" I agreed


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen:

Peter's POV

I had helped Liz clean for a few hours. We had fun doing it too. We found some things she thought she had lost.

"Oh crap, its 11 o'clock already. I still have to shower" Liz said, looking at the clock.

"its ok, I'll keep cleaning for a while. You go," I told her, handing her the towel I left out.

"Thanks Peter." she said and grabbed the towel, running to the bathroom. I had been cleaning for about 15 minutes, when I heard the water turn off. Followed by a loud screech and a thump. I ran to the bathroom.

"Liz Liz are you ok?!" I yelled frantically through the bathroom door. She moaned in pain.

"Yea, I'm ok Peter. I just slipped." she said. I waited outside the bathroom door for her.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen:

Elizabeth's POV

I had just finished showering and I grabbed a towel off the rack. I wrapped it around myself and stepped out of the shower. My foot hit a wet spot and the next thing I knew, I was face down on the floor.

"Ow" I mumbled under my breath. Peter's voice outside the door startled me.

"Liz Liz are you ok?!" he yelled through the door. I moaned in pain.

"Yea, I'm ok Peter. I just slipped," I picked myself up off of the floor, dried myself off, and put on my white robe. I opened the door and Peter was standing there.

"You ok?" he asked again.

"I'm fine Peter." I told him, "I just slipped. At least I didn't hit my head"

"Ok, that's good," he said, pulling me into a hug.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen:

Peter's POV

(time jump/ two months)

It had been two months since the bathroom accident. Liz and I were sitting in the living room of her parents house. Liz had moved back to live with her parents until after the wedding and honeymoon. We were making a guest list for the reception. So far we had come up with:

_Liz's family, which included:_

_Her parents, both her sisters, step father, step brother and sister, and a couple close friends I didn't know_

_My family included:_

_My parents, three sisters, my daughters, and some of my friends Liz didn't know_

Liz had persuaded me into letting Jennie come. Its not that I hated my ex-wife, its just most of the time we couldn't stand one another. Surprisingly, Liz and Jennie had become friends. I didn't mind. She didn't like me. But at least she like Elizabeth. We also decided to invite:

_Kristen, Robert, Ashley, Kellan, Nikki and her husband Paul, Jackson and his wife and son, Mackenzie and her parents, Bill Condon, Catherine Hardwicke, David Slade, Chris Weitz, any of the other Twilght stars who wanted to come, and a few of our friend._

All for a total of about a hundred or so people. The wedding was in just two short months.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen:

Elizabeth's POV

(time jump/one month)

The wedding was just a month away. Today I was home alone. I decided to see if any of my friends were in the area. I got a text back from Nikki, saying she was only an hour away from Bloomfield. I invited her to drop by.

(time jump/one hour)

Nikki's car pulled up the driveway. I opened the door to greet her wit a huge hug.

"I'm so glad your here. Its been ages since I've seen anyone" I told her, closing the door.

"I've miss you too Liz," she said as we walked into the living room. "So how's everyone been? Have you guys finished all of the wedding plans? Nikki asked, sitting down on the couch.

"Its been going pretty well. Peter and I were actually going to pick out the rings next week. He's in LA right now, shooting Nurse Jackie." I said, sitting on the opposite end of the couch.

"That's nice. How 'bout the wedding party? Who's gonna be in it?" Nikki asked me. She seemed extremely curious. I had everything arranged but I didn't want to spoil the surprise I had for her, but i guess she needed to know.

"Well you, if you accept my offer,"

"Lizzie, oh my god. Of course I will!" Nikki squealed.

"Well ok then" I confirmed.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen:

Peter's POV

I was driving to go see Elizabeth. This Saturday we would be picking out the rings for the wedding. I pulled into the driveway of her parents house. there was a car pulled up behind Liz's. I could recognize that car anywhere. Nikki was here. I knocked on the door and Liz answered.

"Peter. Hey!" she said, kissing me and wrapping her arms around my neck. I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Hey babe" I said.

"Nikki's here, come say hi," she said, pulling me be the arm into the living room. Nikki was sitting on the couch, holding a bunch of papers and a pen.

"Hey Peter" she said when I walked in.

"Hey Nikki" I said, "so what have you lovely ladies been up to today? I sat down between Nikki and Elizabeth.

"We've been working out the minor details of the wedding party," Nikki said, "so far we've got:"

_Liz, and then her sister Emily is the Maid of Honor_

_Bridesmaids will be, Me, Luca, Ashley, Mary, and Mackenzie will be a junior bridesmaid._

_Then we have you, and Jackson is the Man of Honor_ (**AN/ I don't know what the correct term is**

_Groomsmen will be Robert, Peter's friend, and Kellan. _

_The flower girls will be Lola and Fiona._

_The ring bearer will be Jackson as well._

Nikki explained everything to me.

"Well it sounds like you two have this all worked out" I said, putting my arm around Liz.

"Yup, everything's ready" Nikki said.

"It'll be perfect," Liz said, exhaling and snuggling close to me.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Elizabeth's POV

(time jump/day before wedding)

It was the day before the wedding and it was also the day of my bridal shower. I only knew very little because my sister had planned the whole thing. Everyone had come for the wedding and were all staying at the hotel a few blocks from my parents place. Peter had left at 6pm for his bachelor party and was staying at his friends house for the night. The girls would be here any minute for the shower. I was sitting on the couch, double checking over all of the papers for the wedding. The wedding would take place at the local church and the reception would be at the hall on Main Street. All of the dresses had come a week ago and some of the stress had gone away. Hopefully this party would relax me a bit. Or it could just end up stressing me out more. I just prayed for the best. Then there was a knock at the door. My mom answered it and I waited on the couch. Nikki, Mackenzie, Ashley, Luca, Lola, and Fiona all came in and hugged me. Mary and Emily joined us.

Us older women sat in the living room and talked while we sipped wine, while Mackenzie, Lola, and Fiona watched movies in my bedroom.

"So where are you guys going for your honeymoon?" Ashley asked.

"I don't even know. Peter arranged the whole thing. All he would tell me is that I've been there before and that I'm gonna love it," I told them with confusion in my voice.

"What about a house? Where are you gonna live?" Nikki asked, sipping her wine.

"Well we talked about it. Jennie put their old house up for sale and Peter decided to buy it back since he didn't get the house when they divorced. he thought it would be nice for us and because the girls grew up there anyway." I explained.

"Wow, I heard that's a big house," my mom said.

"Yea it is" Luca added " 8,416 square feet, 6 bedroom, 8 bathroom, the master bedroom has French doors leading to a private balcony, a game room with arched doors and a fireplace, state of the art kitchen with stone countertops, an outdoor kitchen, and a gym,"

We continued to talk for a while. Until it started to get late. The girls left for their hotel and I started to clean up.

"Don't worry about that Lizzie," my mom said, "I'll clean that up"

"Thanks mom" I said as I headed to my room. When I got there I found that my old diaries had been pulled out. I had quite a few of them. I was a full grown, 40 year old woman, but I was still a teenager at heart. I've been writing in these journals for 28 years. The book that was open on my bed, was at the date that I first met Peter, and how we filmed all of our scenes together for the first twilight movie. I sat down on my bed and read the page.

_Dear diary,_

_Today was the day that Peter and I shot the scene where Carlisle turns Esme into a vampire. I was lying down on this old fashioned hospital bed and I had white makeup on tattered clothes on, to make it look like I was barely alive. Catherine had told Peter that to make it look like he was biting me, he could just kiss my neck instead. Its was really awkward having Catherine explain this with Peter standing next to me. So we go into position in front of the camera. Catherine called action and Peter bent down and began to kiss my neck. I got so lost in the moment that my breathing became heavy and a small, quiet moan escaped my mouth. I tried to regain my control until Catherine called cut. peter ran out of the room. I'm afraid I ruined our friendship._

I closed the book and laughed at how ironic the situation was. I thought I had ruined our friendship and now I'm sitting here about to get married to him. I got ready for bed and fell asleep knowing that tomorrow I would marry the man of my dreams.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One:

Peter's POV

(day of the wedding)

I was awaken by my alarm. I had gotten up and was making myself breakfast. Everyone else had left early this morning to go finish setting up some thing at the hall. I decided to go get myself cleaned up.

Later on the other guys came back and got cleaned up. We got dressed in our tuxes and styled our hair as we talked about the game we watched last night. the limo showed up to take us to the church where I would soon meet my beautiful bride to be.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two

Elizabeth's POV

The sound of my mothers voice woke me up.

"Liz? Liz sweetheart. Wake up. Todays the big day," My mothers voice was soothing, and I wanted to sleep more, but I had to get up. I went to go make myself breakfast.

"I already made you breakfast Liz. Its in the living room," my mother said. I went to the living room and watched tv while I ate and sat with my mom. As soon as I was done, Emily and Mary had taken me away to my room to do my hair. I decided I wanted to keep my hair down but the girls straightened it and braided a small section on the right side of my head. It looked really pretty. Then it was time for the dress. It was elegant and cute, yet it was appropriate for a woman my age. It was long with a somewhat long train. The dress flowed elegantly down my body and was snug around my midsection. Peter's only request was that the dress showed off my beauty. At least that's how he put it. The back of the dress had delicately beaded strings across it. The sleeves came all the way down my arms and the top of the sleeve came to a perfect point. The vail was sleek and sheer and came about 3/4 of the way down my body. It was pinned into my hair. My shoes were a gentle silver and were about 2 1/2 inches tall. I didn't want them to tall because I didn't want to size up to Peter. It would be to weird. Finally they did my makeup. The girls decided to go with a medium brown eye shadow and a dark brown mascara. Then they finished it off with a brown tinted lip gloss. The limo arrived to take us to the church.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-Three

Peter's POV

There was ten minutes until the wedding was supposed to begin. All of us men were in the side room of the church getting our corsages pinned on. Jackson had just pinned on my corsage when the minister informed us that the bride was here. Finally. It was time. Liz was here. I really wanted this to go by fast because I couldn't wait until our honeymoon. Three weeks of just the two of us. I took my place at the alter. The music began. We had chosen A Thousand Years for the processional because the song truly represented our love. My heart was racing a million miles an hour. I was about to marry the woman I truly loved. The doors opened and the minister was the first to come down the aisle. He shook my hand and took his place on the alter behind me. Next I saw Jackson coming down the aisle, carrying the rings on a pillow. Followed by Kellan, Robert, and my best friend. Next there was Emily. Followed by Ashley, Luca, Nikki, Mary, and Mackenzie. The girls dresses were beautiful. They were a very pretty, sharp blue with white flowers and black accents. All of the girls had their hair curled. As the song ended, the back doors closed, and the traditional wedding march started. The back doors opened again and my two younger girls stood there, dressed in the same dresses as the brides maids but they were a slightly different style. They began to walk down the aisle and throw white, black, and blue petals. Then, there she was...


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-Four

Elizabeth's POV

My heart was racing. Everyone had gone ahead and now it was my turn. I was clinging onto both my parents for the fear I would pass out. My mom handed me my bouquet.

"You'll be ok sweetheart" she ensured me. I took a few deep breaths. Then we rounded the corner as the peek of the wedding march played. That's when I saw him standing there. Waiting. Waiting for me. We began to walk and the entire time my eyes were locked with Peter's. The aisle seemed to stretch on forever. But we finally got there. My mother kissed my cheek and my father handed my hand to Peter. He took it and I stood in front of him. Everyone sat and the minister spoke,

"We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Elizabeth Ann Reaser and Peter Facinelli. Before we begin, Does anyone object to this marriage? No? Ok then, lets continue. Elizabeth, please repeat after me..." I listened to the minister and repeated what he said. I looked Peter in the eyes and said,

"I Elizabeth, take you, Peter, to be my husband, to have and to hold, for better and for worse, for rich and for poor, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, as long as we both shall live,"

"Peter, please repeat after me..." Peter turned to me and repeated what the minister said.

"I, Peter, take you, Elizabeth, to be my wife, to have and to hold, for better and for worse, for rich and for poor, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, as long as we both shall live,"

The minister turned to Jackson,

"The rings, please". Jackson walked over and stood next to me. I picked up Peters ring and said,

"With this ring, I be wed." I slid the ring onto Peters finger. He took the other ring from Jackson, who then backed up. He slid the ring onto my finger and said,

"With this ring, I be wed,"

The minister stepped forward.

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband, and wife. You may kiss the bride" Peter looked me deep in the eyes, and cupped my face with his hands. Our lips locked and my heart was filled with joy. In this moment nothing else mattered. Our lips parted and I whispered to Peter,

"I love you" he looked at me and replied,

"I love you too". Then everyone began to clap as the music began to play again. Peter hooked my arm with his and we walked down the aisle. Outside we were showered with white, sparkly, confetti. Peter opened the limo door for me. He closed it and hopped in the other side. The limo drove off, with a 'just married' sign on the back.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-Five

Peter's POV

Liz and I had driven away from the church in the limo. We went for a drive around Michigan in order to give the guests enough time to get to the hall. Liz had snuggled up to me, and we just sat in silence for the whole ride. It was comforting. When we finally pulled up to the hall, I saw the DJ give me the thumbs up. It was go time. Liz and I walked up to the door, when the DJ started talking,

"Alright everybody, If you could direct your attention the main entrance. Lets give a warm welcome to our bride and groom!" everyone clapped as Peter and I walked in, hand in hand. We made our way to the table where the rest of the wedding party was already sitting. We sat down at the table and enjoyed the rest of the night.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty-Six

Elizabeth's POV

It was soon time to leave. We took the limo back to my parents house. Peter and I both changed out of our garments and into something more comfy. I put on a knee length purple cotton dress that was flowing gently from the hips. While Peter had put on some black slacks and a white T-shirt. I had taken all of my make up off but had left my hair, and I had put on some slightly more comfortable black strappy heels. It was October, but in Michigan, it was warm until late November. Peter and I said our goodbyes, and then got back into the limo. I fell asleep against Peter.

I awoke in the private parking of the Airport. there was a jet not to far from the car. And Peter was talking to a Pilot. There were two men taking our bags out of the trunk and carrying them to the plane. I picked up my bag off of the car seat and waited for Peter. He came back to the vehicle.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked holding out his hand. I took it and he led me over to the jet. We walked up the stairs and the inside of this plane was lavish. it was a private jet.

"Oh, wow" I said as I sat down on the couch that was against the wall. Peter sat down next to me. We waited until we were in the air, and then we turned on the tv. We snuggled close together and I eventually fell asleep.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty-Seven

Peter's POV

Elizabeth slept until we landed. I loaded everything into our car before I woke her.

"Peter? Where are we?" she asked, groggily.

"We're in Rio, sweetie" I told her. she seemed to perk up a bit.

"Rio?"

"Yea," I said, "but we're not there yet"

"Well how much longer?" she asked, standing up, grabbing her bag.

"About a 10 minute, car ride and then, 30 minutes by boat." I explained

"Boat?"

"Yep" I said, taking her hand. I led her to the car. The chauffer loaded up our bags and took us too the docks. We got to the harbor and I unloaded our bags onto the motor boat. I helped Liz in and we drove off.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty-Eight

Elizabeth's POV

Peter had said we were going to a place I had already been before. I had know idea where in the world we could be going. When we were about 5 minutes away, Peter made me put on a blindfold. It was about 9 in the morning. Suddenly the boat was turned off. I heard Peter jump out of the boat and then I heard a scraping noise. Peter came back up to the boat.

"No peeking," he said. "Now Liz just walk to the edge of the boat and I'll help you out". I got to the edge of the boat and felt Peter's hands grab my waist. He lifted me out and carried me. He set me down and my feet touch sand.

"Ok. You ready?" he asked. I nodded 'yes'. "Then go ahead and take off the blindfold". I took it off and I couldn't believe my eyes.

I was standing in front of the house that was formerly the place where Bill had shot the Twilight honeymoon scene.

"Welcome, to Isle Esme" Peter said. I turned to look at him.

"This is amazing" I said, hugging him.

"And that's not the best part," he added. Now I was confused. He continued, " I bought the Island,"

"What?" I said. I was still confused.

"Yep, its all yours. The people who owned the place put it up for sale. And I talked to Stephenie. She said we could keep the intended name." He said. He handed me a pile of papers. "You are now the proud owner of Isle Esme". I couldn't believe it. I owned an Island. I chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Peter asked.

"This is just such a Twilight moment," I told him. He thought about it for a moment and then chuckled too. "Thank you" I said, hugging him tight.

"Come on, lets go check the place out" he said, picking up our bags. We walked up to the front door. Peter set down the bags and Picked me up bridal style. He pushed the glass door open with on foot and set me down inside. Now our honeymoon's officially begun.

* * *

**AN: I just couldn't resist putting the island in this chapter. I got the idea with mixing Edward and bellas honeymoon with what i think would happened when Carlisle bought Esme the island. I would really like a review for this chapter just to know how predictable it was. thanks.**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty-Nine

Peter's POV

I set Liz down inside and went to go grab the bags. I turned back to the door to see Liz slowly walking around. I saw her go through a door and I followed her. I found her in the master bedroom.

"Are you tired?" I asked her, setting the bags down.

"No. I think I slept enough on the way here," she said.

"Well. its a beautiful day. We could go swimming, or horseback riding," I suggested. Liz looked at me funny.

"Horseback riding?"

"Yea, there's a stable on the other side of the island." I told her. She seemed to get excited.

"Well then, lets go! I've never rode a horse before" she said. She grabbed her bag and ran to the bathroom. I decided to change while see was gone. I put on a pair of jeans, and a loose plaid shirt. Elizabeth came back five minutes later. When I saw her, I couldn't decide if I should smile or laugh. So I did both.

"What's so funny?" she asked looking down at herself.

"Nothing, dear. Its just that you look so cute." I told her. She was wearing boot cut jeans, with a white tank top, and had a plaid shirt over top, tied in a knot, just above her midsection. She had taken out the braid in her hair and now had it in a low, loose, ponytail. She smiled and put her hands on her hip. "You look like you really are 26". Liz has that thing about her that makes it seem like she never ages.

"Well, thank 'ya Carlisle." She said in her best southern accent. I couldn't help but smile even harder. She was so funny. Occasionally when we were off set, we would joke around and call each other by our characters names. Its been three months after Twilight and she still has fun doing it. I can't say it isn't fun, because sometimes I play along.

"My pleasure, Esme. " I said in a southern accent as well. I bowed to her. She just laughed uncontrollably. God I loved her laugh. We linked hands and began our walk to the stables.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty

Elizabeth's POV

After we had gone horse back riding. Peter made me supper. We sat on the couch and decided to watch the one of those celebrity gossip shows. Peter got up to go to the bathroom. As I was waiting for him to come back, some thing the reporter on tv said, caught my attention.

"What the story behind this Twilight couple? Find out after the break." A picture of Me and Peter, dressed in our costumes came up on the screen before the show went to commercial. I heard the bathroom door open.

"Peter!" I shouted. He came running into the living room.

"Liz, whats wrong?" he asked. I patted the couch.

"Come here. You wont believe what I just saw," I said. He sat down and I threw my legs across his and snuggled up to him. "Watch this" I said as the show came back on" The reporter spoke as pictures flashed across the scene.

"We sat down will the director of Twilights newest movie, Breaking Dawn Part Two, Bill Condon. Bill revealed that on the last day of shooting, someone had a special announcement." Then the video of Bills interview played. " So we had just finished shooting the very last scene, and I told everyone 'that a wrap'. A huge celebration broke loose, and then Peter gave this huge speech, about how all this has ended and we are all gonna miss it. Then we all got a huge shock, when Peter turned to Elizabeth and proposed..." The video ended and the reporter began to speak again, "There you have it everyone, two of the biggest Twilight stars are engaged. Insiders close to the couple said that their wedding took place in Elizabeth's home town of Bloomfield, Michigan, just yesterday. So where did the two love birds go for a honeymoon? A by stander at the airport, snapped this picture of the couple getting on a private airplane. We discovered the plane was headed for Rio. So where could the famous couple be? More on the story as it develops." The screen showed all kinds of different pictures of Peter and I. I turned to Peter and his mouth was hanging open. I muted the tv.

"Wow, their good." I said. Peter had come out of his shocked phase.

"Ya. Lets Just hope no one finds us." he said kissing my forehead.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty-One

Peter's POV

(time jump/ two weeks)

There was only a few day left of our honeymoon. Liz and I were walking along the beach. I noticed that she seemed so be quieter than usual. I turned in front of her and tipped her head up towards me.

"Liz? Sweetie, is something bothering you?" I asked her. She looked up at me.

"Just a little bothered that we have to go back home soon" she said.

"Hey, we can come back any time. But we have to go back. The premiere is in less than a week." I said. I leaned in to kiss her, but she backed away.

"If you want me, you have to catch me!" she yelled as she turned and ran down the beach. I sprinted after her and grabbed her waist, pulling her to the ground.

"Caught you" I whispered in her ear. I bent over her and we locked lips.

(time jump/two days later)

It was time for us to leave. I threw our bags in the boat. I went to go look up the house and found Liz sitting on the porch.

"Lizzie. we gotta go."

"Ok. I'm gonna miss this place" she said standing up. I locked the door and took her hand as we walked to the boat.

"Don't worry, we'll come back someday" I said as I lifted her into the boat, and then began to push it into the water. Knee deep in the water, I jumped into the boat. We were on our way home.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter Thirty-Two

Elizabeth's POV

(At the premiere)

November 16th. The Breaking Dawn Part Two World Premiere. I stepped out of the limo. All the fans were screaming. I couldn't wait to get inside and get the interviews and autographs over with. I posed as everyone took pictures. I wore a long, light grey, one shoulder, dress designed by Carolina Herrera, (the same designer who made the wedding dress for Breaking Dawn Part One), and a pair of Christian LouBoutin heels, and a Calvin Klein bag. I sat down in the private room about the theater. I sat with Peter in the plush seats with the rest of the cast. There was a total of 40 of us in the private room, and 400 fans in the premiere room. We settled into our seats as the movie started. We would be here for 3 hours. We had to sit through the movies finished product and all of the deleted, extended, and behind the scenes. We all got emotional during the film, and I clung to Peters arm through the entire battle scene. I actually teared up when the whole Carlisle dies scene. I couldn't wait for the behind the scenes. I was so embarrassed at some of the stuff they caught on camera. But I was the most shocked over two things. The first one was the dance flash mob that we did. I looked so funny dancing. The second thing that shocked me was the video of Peter proposing. I almost fainted. I couldn't believe they put that in the behind the scenes, and it would also go on the DVD. After 3 long hours at the premiere we all went back to the hotel that all of us were staying at. It was a pretty nice hotel. Peter and I went to our room and got cleaned up. I had just finished blow drying my hair and had put on my silk lavender pyjamas. I climbed into bed and turned on the tv. I was flipping through the channel guide. There wasn't a lot on. Starting at 9 pm there was six movies to chose for: Sweet Land, Loosies, Machete Kills, The first movie of a Twilight Marathon, The Notebook, and Can't Hardly Wait. I was trying to decide which channel to choose, when Peter walked in.

"Hey sweetheart" Peter said as he closed and locked the door.

"Hey" I said and sighed.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he hung his coat on the chair.

"Nothing. Wanna watch a movie at 9?" I asked.

"Sure. What do you wanna watch?"

"Well there's six different movies on" I said pulling up the guide, "Sweet Land, Loosies, Machete Kills, The start of a Twilight Marathon, The Notebook, and Can't Hardly Wait"

"How 'bout since its the world premiere, we could watch the marathon." he said. "I just gotta shower,"

"Kay" I said. I changed it to the Twilight marathon channel and waited for Peter.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter Thirty-Three

Peter's POV

I had just gotten out of the shower and had put on a pair of pyjama pants, when I heard a high pitched, girly scream, followed but a loud thump. I ran out of the bathroom and found Liz on the floor, rubbing her lower back and breathing heavily. The curtain was partially open, and there were finger prints on the window. I ran over to Liz.

"Liz, baby, what happened?" I asked, helping her stand up. I picked her up and carried her over to the bed, and set her down on it.

"I went to open the window to get a breeze going in here, and when I opened the curtain, there was someone outside the window, staring in. I screamed and then fell backwards. When I looked up, there was no one there." she explained. I pulled her into a hug.

"It's okay, they're gone now," I said. Then I got up and opened the window a bit, then closed the curtain. I turned off the lights and then turned on the lamp next to the bed. We both jumped into bed and Liz turned on the tv. The marathon was just starting. Liz snuggled close as we watched. We got as far as the part where Bella meets the Cullens, and then you see Carlisle holding Esme. That's when Liz muted the movie. I looked down at her.

"What's the matter?" I asked. She looked up at me.

"Nothing. I was just thinking about what was going through my mind at that moment," I suddenly became very interested.

"Which was?" I asked, wanting to know more.

"At that moment, all I was really think about was the 'what if's' of you and me. To be honest, I wasn't really even paying attention to the scene,"

"Wait. You liked me back then?" I asked. I was happy, yet confused.

"Since day one," she admitted.

"Well, you wanna know something," I said. She looked up at me again. "I like you from day one too," She smiled, then I continued, "Actually that's why I ran out of the room after the whole transformation scene. After the whole neck kissing thing and the moan, well.. I was so confused about my feelings that I didn't want anyone to see," She sat up and rolled onto me. She had now straddled me.

"So let me get this straight. We both liked each other from day one, but both of us were to scared to admit it?" she asked. It was true.

"I guess so" I said. The next thing I knew she had pressed her lips to mine and we were now heavily making out. I enjoyed it so much, and I knew she was enjoying it to.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter Thirty-Four

Elizabeth's POV

Peter and I had just admitted to each other that we really did love each other 4 years ago and had been afraid to tell one another. Peter had said that he only ran out of that room during our transformation scene, because he had liked me and was really confused about how he felt. After hearing this I suddenly got the urge to throw myself at him. I pressed my lips to his and within minutes we were heavily making out. We had been doing this for a few minutes, before Peter's hand started to go lower down my back. He pulled me closer. At this point I wanted more, but we were in a hotel room. All of our cast mates were either in the next room over or across the hall. If things went to far I would have to stop him, thus killing the mood entirely. In the middle of our make out session, there was a knock at the door. Peter and I broke away from each other. I swung myself off of Peter and went to see who was at the door. I looked through the peep hole and saw Mackenzie standing in the hall. I opened the door.

"Mackenzie, Hi sweetie. What are you doing here?" I asked the sweet angelic faced girl.

"I couldn't sleep" she said.

"Well come on in" I offered her. She came in and stopped short when she saw Peter.

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" she asked, turning to me.

"No. Not really, why?" I asked her.

"I may only be twelve, but I know more than you think. The bed is messed up, both your hair is a mess, your breathing heavy, and you got a little..." she trailer off as she rubbed the corner of her mouth. I copied her actions and surprisingly found some saliva on my face, "Yea" She said when I got it. "I'm pretty sure something was going on in here that my eyes are not exactly supposed to see" she continued, looking at me and then turning to Peter and looked at him. There was no hiding it,

"Okay, you caught us," I said, blushing. "Do you want to stay and watch some movies with us?"

"Okay" she said. I jumped back into the bed with Peter and moved closer to him so Mackenzie could lay down on the bed too. I unmuted the tv and the baseball scene had just started.

"Ooh, I love this part," Mackenzie squealed. We continued to watch in silence until about a third of the way into Eclipse. Mackenzie got up and went to the kitchen area of the suite. Peter and I continued to watch.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter Thirty-Five

Mackenzie's POV

It was so nice seeing Elizabeth and Peter together. From the first day I came to the set, I could tell that they really liked each other. Not in the way Rob and Kristen liked each other. Peter and Liz were different. Different in a way that I couldn't explain.

In the middle of the movie, I got up to get a glass of water from the kitchen, I was drinking my water when I over heard Liz quietly say something to Peter,

"She's just such a sweet little girl. It's kids like her that make me want my own," She said.

"Really?" Peter asked. Now I was interested. I had to hear the rest.

"Ya, someday" Liz said.

"So your saying that you really wanna try for a baby," Peter said. I quietly set my cup down.

"Yea, maybe sometime soon," Liz said, "I just don't know if I'll be a good mom or not," Oh my god. Did she seriously just say that? I've heard enough. I'm interfering. I marched right back over to them.

"Liz, I can't believe you would even say that. Of course you'll be a good mom." I said, hopping back up onto the bed.

"Oh... Mackenzie. Did you hear all of that?" Liz asked, sitting up.

"Yes, all of it. I just can't believe you would say that. You would be a great mom. And you how I know that? I know that because you treat me as if I was your own daughter all the time. Do you remember that time, when I was so scared that Taylor would try to kiss me, because of that dream I had?" She nodded. "I came to you because I trusted you. My mom wasn't there to comfort me and I came to you, because to me, you were my second mom."

"Ooh Mackenzie, Thank you" Liz said, and pulled me into a hug. I heard her sniffle. I didn't need to see her face to know she was crying. But I was right, for when she let go there were tears in her eyes. "That was really nice"

We watched the rest of Eclipse. My favorite part was when Esme grabbed a newborn vampire and threw it over her knee, and then Carlisle chopped off its head. I got so into the movie that I didn't see Liz and Peter get out of the bed. Liz came up and grabbed me. She threw me backwards over her knee, holding my arms secure. Liz looked up,

"Carlisle now!" she said. Then I saw Peter raise his hand above my head. But instead of hitting me, his arm came down, and he tickled me, while Liz held my arms still. I was completely defenceless. I laughed uncontrollably as Peter tickled me. The whole attack lasted less than 30 seconds. Finally Liz let me go and I got away. I jumped onto the bed and scrambled under the covers. Five seconds went by and I wasn't tickled, so I peeked out from under the covers. Liz and Peter looked back at me, and we all laughed.

"That was a good one" I said, getting out from beneath the covers. Liz and Peter both laughed. We started to watch the first Breaking Dawn, and we got as far as the honeymoon. It was beautiful. Isle Esme was the prettiest place I had ever seen.

* * *

**AN: I thought the parts with Mackenzie would be a great way to introduce the ****idea**** of kids. And to have a little fun will such a sweet girl.**


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter Thirty-Six

Peter's POV

We had begun to watch Breaking Dawn Part One, and had gotten to the beginning of the honeymoon scene. Isle Esme had come into view on the screen, and Mackenzie gasped.

"It's so pretty. I wish I could go there." she sighed. Then I got an idea.

"Mackenzie, would you really like to go there?" I asked her.

"Yea, Its like a paradise" she said, turning around.

"Well, we could take you there sometime. If its ok with your parents, of course.

"What do you mean?" She asked. I looked at Liz.

"Would you like to tell her?" I asked Liz. She nodded.

"Mackenzie, for our honeymoon, Peter took me back to that island. Then he told me that the people who actually owned it, put it up for sale, and that he bought it. Peter signed the papers in my name and called it Isle Esme. " Liz explained to Mackenzie.

"So you actually own Isle Esme?" she asked. I could hear the excitement in her voice.

"Yes I do" Liz said. Then Mackenzie chuckled.

"What so funny?" I asked her.

"Well this is just a really ironic situation you guys got going on. Let me explain the whole thing." she said. "Peter, you played Carlisle, and Liz, you played Esme. Carlisle and Esme met and fell in love. You guys met and fell in love. Carlisle proposed to Esme. Peter proposed to Liz. They got married. You got married. Carlisle bought an island for Esme. Peter, you bought an island for Liz. Don't you guys see? Its funny because you guys are practically making Twilight come to life. Your turning into your characters," Mackenzie explained,

"I guess that is kinda funny" Liz said.

Eventually Liz and Mackenzie fell asleep. It was a good thing too. I really didn't want Mackenzie to see the birth scene. It might have scared her. I turned off the tv and peacefully slept that night.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter Thirty-Seven

Elizabeth's POV

I woke up, snuggled up to Peter. Mackenzie was laying at our feet. It was 9 am. I squeeze Peter as I snuggled closer. Peter began to stir. He looked down at me.

"Hey sweetie" He said and sat up.

"Morning' I said, stretching. Peters arms snaked around my stomach. His lips grazed the left side of my neck (the same place where Carlisle bit Esme).

"Peter.." I said "We can do this now, Mackenzie's here" I kissed him, on the cheek and quietly climbed out of bed. "When do we have to start packing" I said, as I walked to the kitchen.

"In about an hour," he said following me. I pulled out a pan from the cupboard.

"Pancakes?" I asked him. He nodded.

"I'll go wake up Mackenzie" he said, going back to the bed. Mackenzie soon came bounding in.

"Morning" she said. She sat down at the table and waited for breakfast. I put it on the table and went to go get cleaned up. I threw on a pair of jeans, and a grey, longsleeved, wool sweater shirt. I did my hair the usual way. Curly and down. Mackenzie had finished her breakfast, and Peter had taken her back to her room. Nikki would be taking care of her until her parents came. Peter came back, as I dragged the last of our bags to the door. We took our stuff any everyone headed to the airport. That's where we headed our separate ways. I would be heading back home to Michigan to start packing up my stuff at home, and Peter would be going back to his home in Toluca Lake. I hugged everyone goodbye for what would be a long time. Twilight was officially over. I hugged Peter as tight as I could. He kissed my forehead, and then looked down at me.

"I'll see you in a week, ok sweetie." Peter said.

"Ok. I'm gonna miss you," I said. He leaned in and we kissed one last time before the plane had to board. I parted with Peter and began my long, lonely, journey home.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter Thirty-Eight

Peter's POV

I was hard to leave Elizabeth. But in less than a week she would be coming to Toluca Lake to live in the mansion with me. But this week my girls were coming to help move around some things around in the house. I had just pulled up into the driveway, and had unlocked the door. I stepped into the house and closed the door. The house was big and empty. It would be nice to finally have someone to spend the time with, when the girls were at their mothers. A black car pulled up the driveway, and Jennie and the girls got out of the car. I opened the door and let them in.

"Daddy!" Fiona yelled as she ran and jumped into my arms.

"Hi, sweets" I said, hugging her. I put her down and hugged my other to daughters. They grabbed their things and took them to their rooms.

"Hello Peter," Jennie said, once the girls were gone, "How have you been?" she asked as we walked over to the living room couch.

" I've been fine," I said as I sat down on the couch, opposite from her.

"That's good. What about Liz? How is she?"

"Fine" I said. I really didn't want to talk to her.

"Well that's Good. I'm glad you two are happy" she said. She looked at her watch, "I have to go," I called the kids and they hugged their mother goodbye. I watched as Jennies car disappeared. Finally she was gone.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter Thirty-Nine

Elizabeth's POV

(Time jump/one week)

The plane was about to land in Toluca Lake. Peter had called yesterday, to tell me that my stuff had arrived. I had been at Bloomfield National Airport, at 4am in order to get to Toluca by 5 o'clock. I got off of the airplane and went to pick up my bag. I got through customs and walked to the waiting area. There he was.

"Peter!" I couldn't help shouting with joy. I was so happy to see him. I ran at him and jumped into his arms, he pulled me into a tight hug.

"Hey baby, I missed you so much," he said, letting me go. He kissed me and I didn't care who was watching. But to much attention would attract paparazzi. Both Peter and I had made the effort to try and stay hidden from the public. We Both knew what it felt like to be crowed by the paparazzi.

We wheeled my bags out to the car.

"Where are your girls?" I asked as we pulled out of the airport parking lot.

"They're at the house. They've been talking about you all week" he said, smiling at me. As soon as we pulled out onto the highway, I took off the scarf and sunglasses I had used to cover my face. Peter took down his hood and took off his sun glasses. We enjoyed just holding hands that whole way to the house. I was here, my new life, in a new place.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter Forty

Luca's POV

I was sitting in my room when I looked out my bedroom window and saw a black car pulling up the long driveway to the mansion. Dad was back. I rushed downstairs.

"Lola! Fiona! Dads back!" I yelled as I ran by their rooms. I rushed to the door and was followed by my two little sisters. I heard dad talking to Elizabeth. The three of us stood and waited for the two of them to come in. All three of us had been waiting all week for her to come. It would be fun having a girl in the house who would actually be able to talk about 'girl stuff'. The door opened and Dad held the door for Elizabeth. Always a gentleman.

* * *

**AN: I would really appreciate some reviews. It really keeps my confidence up. I wanna make sure everyone reading my story is enjoying it. Give me your feedback on how you like the story so far. **

**- I ship lizter**


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter Forty-One

Peter's POV

I opened the door, and was surprised to find my girls stand standing there.

"Hello girls" I said as I closed the door behind us.

"Hello" Liz said, with a smile. She looked around. "Wow. Peter this place is huge,"

"Ya, Its been quieter than usual in the last six months," I said, and it was true. About two months before Jennie and I filed for divorce, there had been a lot of yelling, and arguing on a daily basis. "Girls" I said, "Why don't you go hang out in your rooms while I give Elizabeth the tour, ok," With that, all three girls ran off to their rooms. I gave Liz the tour. Our last room was the master bedroom.

"Woah, is so luxurious," she said jumping up onto the bed. I closed the door as I watched her sink into the matress, "and comfy" she added. I jumped up onto the bed with her. She sat up. "I cant believe you really live here," she said. I pulled her into an embrace,

"You mean _we_ _live here_" I said. She sighed.

"Yea... we do"


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter Forty-Two

Elizabeth's POV

(time jump/one month)

It had been a month since the move from Michigan to California. I had spent the month getting to know the girls a little better. It was now time for them to go back to their mother for a month. As the girls loaded up their bags into the car I thought back on some of the moments that had happened during the month. One in particular had been stuck on my mind.

**(Flashback)**

_I had prepared an after school snack for the girls, for when they came home. Peter would be coming home soon with the two younger girls and Luca usually drove herself home. I had just put the snack on the table, when I heard the door open and then slam shut. Luca ran through the living room crying, and went straight up to her room. I didn't even get a chance to say hello. She was already gone. I heard her bedroom door slam shut on the other side of the mansion. I ran up to her room and stopped short when I heard her sobbing. I gently knocked on her door,_

_"Luca? Sweetie, can I come in?" I asked. There was no response, just more sobbing. I decided I had to go in. I opened the door slowly, and saw her crying into her pillow. I walked over to her and sat on the edge of her bed._

_"Luca? Sweetie what's wrong?" I asked her. She sat up and I pulled her into a hug as she sobbed into my shoulder. I eventually got her to a calm enough state that she managed to get the words out,_

_"My boyfriends moving and I'll never see him again" she said and then started to cry again. I knew how she felt. I had gone through a similar situation before. _

_"Where is he moving to" I asked._

_"New York" she said in between sobs. _

_"Oh, sweetheart. I know exactly what your going through." I said looking down at her._

_"You do?"_

_"Yes. I do. I know what it feels like to really like someone and have that connection. Then what it feels like when you know its all coming to an end." I told her._

_"What happened to you?" she asked. I knew I could tell her. I trusted her._

_"Come with me" I said, standing her up. We went down stairs and I sat her on the couch, I grabbed the snack and two cups of tea from the table. The two of us sat on either end of the couch and curled up in a blanket._

_"Well, it started in 2008, when I met this guy. We played a married couple in a movie franchise together. When the franchise was coming to an end, nearly 4 years later, I realised that after this I would probably never see him again. I spent every night of the last week of filming, in my trailer, crying. I though I was gonna lose everything that I had and loved. But you know what? On the last day of filming, He proposed. And guess who this guy was?" I asked her afterwards. She smiled._

_"It was dad"_

_"That's right. Luca, the point that I'm trying to make, is that every fairy tale has its ups and downs. And not every single one has a happy ending. I know it hurts, but you cant be upset about what you couldn't control. Do you understand what I'm trying to tell you?" I asked her. She nodded her head._

_"Good"_

_"Thanks Liz" She said. She got up and hugged me._

_"Your very welcome sweetie" I said._

**(end of flashback)**

I was brought out of my thought, by the noise of the car trunk slamming shut. Peter came in as the girls came running downstairs ready to go. I stood up and gave the little girls hugs. They ran off to the car.

"Come on Luca!" Peter called. He kissed me goodbye, " I'll be back in a couple of hours, dear" he said and then turned to go. Luca came running down the stairs and stopped in front of me.

"Got everything?" I asked her.

"Yea, I think so," she said. I looked her in the eyes.

"Remember what we talked about, ok," I said pulling her into a hug.

"I will" she said. "Thanks mom" she quietly said before running out the door. " Bye!" she called over her shoulder as she ran towards the car. I watched as the car drive away, trying to process what she had said. Mom. She had called me Mom.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter Forty-Three

Luca's POV

As we drove away from the house, I thought about what I had just said to Elizabeth. I called her mom. I guess the three of us would have to accept Elizabeth as a mother, as well. She was married to dad and he loved her. Whoever he loved, the three of us loved too. And I hate to admit it to myself, but my birth mother wasn't as supported as I wished she would be. She wasn't as gentle with my feelings and emotions as Elizabeth was. The day I had come home crying, Liz had comforted me and made me feel better. I had phoned my mom and talked to her about my boyfriend moving, and she had tried to comfort me but what had upset me the most was the fact that she had said 'there's always other fish in the sea'. and then that had been the last time we talked for the rest of the month. I saw Elizabeth smile when I called her mom, and I knew that it warmed her heart. I would have to talk to my little sisters and try to get them to call her mom too.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter Forty-Four

Peter's POV

I had come home, and the house was quiet.

"Liz!?" I called. No Answer. I put down my coat and started to look through the house. I was becoming worried, but I found her in our room. she was sitting on the bed, arms wrapped around her legs. The tv was on and A Baby Story was currently on. There was a parenting magazine on the bed, open, next to her. I thought she was watching the tv but when I sat down next to her, she seemed to jump out of a daze.

"Oh. Hey Sweetie" She said, looking at me. I put my arms around her.

I new something was bugging her and I intended to find out what.

"Lizzie, Is something bothering you?" I asked her. Looked at me and tried to perk up.

"Nothing really, I was just thinking about something that happened today," she said, turning down the volume on the tv.

"What happened?" I asked, moving further up onto the bed. She rested her head on my shoulder.

"Luca called me...mom...today," she said, so quietly I could barely hear her. I smiled upon hearing that. The kids were accepting Elizabeth as a part of the family.

"Isn't that a good thing?" I asked her. I thought that once the kids began to accept her, that she would end up connecting more with my daughters. But now that one of them had called her mom, She seemed to be in a concerned slash worried, state.

"It is, but...it make me want something like that...that I could call my own," she said, head on my shoulder. I knew what she meant, but we hadn't really talked about it. We were really touchy around the subject.

"Lizzie" I said, I cupped her face gently but I knew doing this, she had to look at me, "I understand what you want, and I really want it too. But we really should talk about this first,". She put her head back on my shoulder.

"Peter, I love your kids more than anything. But its just not the same," She said.

"I know baby," I said, trying to comfort her, "I know"


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter Forty-Five

Elizabeth's POV

(time jump/two months)

Three days until Valentines Day. I was in my weekend cleaning clothes. Low rise sweatpants, and an old tank top. My hair was in a high pony tail, and many pieces of my bangs were falling loose and dangling in my face. I blew them out of the way as I bent over to clean the glass coffee in the living room. I had just set the center piece back down when the door opened. I turned to look. Peter set down his coat.

"Hey sweetheart" He said, as I took the polish back to the cupboard.

"Hello, How was your day?" I asked him. I turned around and he was looking me right in the eyes. He smiled and pulled a bouquet of flowers out from behind his back.

"For my beautiful wife" he said, handing the flowers to me. I took them and smelled them. Lavender and Roses. My favorite. And Esmes Signature scent, according to Stephenie Meyer.

"Oh Peter, they're wonderful," I said, and kissed him. Then he handed me a pink bag. Before I had a chance to open it. Peter spoke up.

" I'm really sorry sweetie, I gotta go back to the set for a late night shoot. But I'll be back by nine o'clock ok," he kissed me again before turning to get his coat again.

"Alright, I'll see you later," I said before he left. I set the unopened bag on the kitchen island and put the flowers in a vase of water. Then I peered in the bag. What I pulled out of it was a shock. I knew why he bought this. And tonight I would get what I've wanted for quite a while.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter Forty-Six

Peter's POV

Finally that late night shoot was over. I could finally go back home to my wife. I had been thinking for two months since that day when I found her in our room. I saw how she connected with my daughters, but I still saw that look in her eyes that she was missing the one thing she really wanted. Tonight she would get that.

* * *

**AN: The next couple of chapters will end up being possible close to M rated so read at your own risk.**


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter Forty-Seven

Elizabeth's POV

Peter would be home in an hour. I jumped in the shower and got cleaned up. I blow dried my hair and left it to do its natural wavy. I didn't want change it. Peter loved the way my hair fell naturally. I went to the bedroom to get ready for Peter's return home. I really wanted this and I knew he did too. I layed out Peter's gift on the bed. I was hesitant to put it on. Even though I really liked it, this was new to me. I looked at the clock. Half an hour left. I took a breath and smiled. I grabbed the outfit and put it on. I fixed my hair and looked at myself in the floor length mirror. Peter had gone to the most unlikely of places. Victoria Secret. I was wearing, a purple, sheer, two piece, sexy lingerie from the angel collection. The top piece was completely see through around my stomach, and the part 'covering' my breasts, was more opaque, but if you looked hard enough, you could see through it. There was purple ribbon trimming the bottom and at the deep neckline. The bottoms were made of the same material as the top, but was also more opaque. I stared at myself in the mirror for about ten minutes. By the end I really could see it. It didn't looks as scanky as I thought it would. In fact, I looked kinda hot. I climbed into bed and read my Fifty Shades of Grey book. I had been reading for five minutes when I heard the door open and then close. Instead of coming to the bedroom, he went to the bathroom.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter Forty-Eight

Peter's POV

I came home and the lights were off. I knew Liz would be upstairs. I decided to keep her waiting just a little longer. I went to go shower. As I was, I kept thinking about the bit of guilt that would come with tonight. I would be her first, but she wouldn't be mine. I knew this was what she wanted and I was glad to give it to her, But I tried to ignore that voice that was telling me she wasn't my first. I got out of the shower and dried my hair. I walked to the bedroom in my underwear. She was waiting there, on the bed. She was reading by here nightside lamp. I closed the door and she looked up and put her book down. She smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Well, hello gorgeous," I said

* * *

**AN: sorry for the short chapters in Peter's POV but I really like writing from Liz's better.**


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter Forty-Nine

Elizabeth's POV

I heard the water turn off and I waited for Peter. He walked in and I kept pretending to read until he closed the bedroom door. I smiled at the site of him in his underwear. He smiled as he eyed me up.

"Well, hello gorgeous" he said. He walked over and hopped up onto the bed. I rolled onto my side and supported my head with one hand, while the other rested on the bed.

"How did the late night shoot go?" I asked him. I knew stalling a little would make him want me even more. He propped himself up with two pillows.

"Pretty good I guess. Nothing spectacular. " he said. He eyed me up again.

"What are you looking at?" I asked. Trying to tease him. This was all new to me, but yet it as came so naturally. I was confident.

"I just love the new look" he said with a smirk. I sat up and straddled him.

"Let's just cut to the chase," I said, placing my hands on his shoulders. I pressed my lips to his. It took him half a second to respond to my actions. his hands came up and caressed my neck as we passionately kissed. We continued kissing for a few minutes before I felt pressure against my thighs. A sure sign he wanted this. His hands moved down my sides and stopped above my butt. He pulled me closer to him and the pressure became tighter. His lips broke away from mine and travelled to the right side of my neck then switched to the left side. I nuzzled his neck as he kissed the left side of mine. Just like 4 years ago, my breathing became heavy and a quiet moan escaped my mouth. But this time I didn't care if he heard. It was something about the left side that made me moan. One hand slipped up the back of my top, and the other to my leg. One of my hands moved down his chest and hesitated at his abdomen, before proceeding lower. My hand grazed his underwear, where his member was pressing tightly against. A gasp and then silent moan of pressure came from his mouth. I decided it was more teasing time. I grazed my hand over him again, but this time slower and closer. Another moan escaped his mouth. It was my turn to give him something he would like. My fingers hooked the elastic of his underwear. I slowly pulled them down, to reveal what I really wanted. My eyes didn't even meet his gaze as I looked down. But they sure did widen at what I saw. It had to be at least 9 inches. I lowered my mouth and our fun would begin.

Eventually Peter lifted my head. His lips met mine again and then his hands began to travel. One hand caressed my neck, and the other found my breast. He gently squeezed but instead decided to take the top off altogether. Next thing to go were both of our bottoms. We had found the physical connection we both longed for. I felt my walls contract. And then all the pleasure in the world flooded my body. We spent the rest of the night snuggled up, under the covers.

* * *

**AN: I hope this scene wasn't to graphic for some people. I tried to keep it to a minimum and live up the teen/mature rating. Reviews on this chapter would be nice.**


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter Fifty

Peter's POV

I woke the next morning with Elizabeth snuggled to my chest. I looked down at her as she began to stir. She looked up at me and smiled. I smile back at her and she snuggled closer. We layed there for a while, not talking. Just thinking about everything that happened last night. Eventually we decided to get up. We got cleaned up and dressed. Then we went downstairs, and we sat and watched some movies, while we cuddled with each other. The silence and the closeness was more than enough for the both of us. Eventually she spoke up,

"Peter..." she said, quietly, eyes never leaving the tv. I barely heard her. I looked down at her.

"Yea" I said. She spoke but never moved.

"Last night..." she began but trailed off. I knew what she wanted to say, but she had no courage to say it. I wondered where all the bravery from last night had gone. I turned her to face me and looked her deep in the eyes.

"Last night...was the best night of my life." I told her kissing her on the lips. I saw a small smile spread across her face.

"I couldn't have said it better" she said as she snuggled back up in my arms again. That's how we stayed.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter Fifty-One

Elizabeth's POV

I sat on the couch staring into space and trying to process what had happened in the last hour. I couldn't believe it. It was all happening so fast. I didn't know how I was going to tell Peter. For the past hour I had been staring at the stick I held. [(+) 2 weeks] is what it read. Pregnant. I couldn't believe I was actually pregnant. I tried to come up with ways to tell Peter over a course of time, but he knew me well and He would get to the bottom of it sooner rather than later. I was snapped out of my daze when the front door opened. I shoved the stick under a pillow on the couch. Peter and the girls came in. It was time that they got to spend time with their father. Over the past couple of months, the had adjusted to calling me by the still new, and unfamiliar name,

"Hey Mom," they all said as they hugged me, then ran up to their rooms. Peter came and sat on the couch. He noticed right away something was wrong.

"Lizzie, honey? Is something wrong? You look upset?, he asked. I looked up at him. I had to tell him.

"No, Peter. Nothings wrong. In fact everything is wonderful" I said. I reached under the pillow and grabbed the stick. I handed it to him and he looked over it for a minute. There was a moment of silence before he looked back at me and pulled me into his arms.

"Lizzie. Oh my god. This is amazing." he said as he spun me around the room. " I can't believe it." He set me down on the couch again. "But why did you seem so upset about it?" he asked.

"I wasn't upset. I guess I was just a little overwhelmed with shock is all" I said before we locked lips. We were going to have a baby. I was so excited.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter Fifty-Two

Peter's POV

I couldn't believe Liz was pregnant. I was over the moon. We would have a baby. I hugged Lizzie. Now for the next step.

"Are we gonna tell the girls now, or later on?" I asked her. She looked up at me.

"I don't know. Maybe it's to soon. I mean, I really think we should hide this as long as we can. If the press find out, it will not go down good." she said.

"I agree," I said standing up and pulling her into a hug again. After a moment of silence the girls ran in.

"Can we watch a movie after supper?" Lola asked holding up a DVD.

"Which movie is it?" I said taking the movie from her hands. I turned over the case. Grown Ups. I don't think I've seen that movie before. "I guess it would be ok," I said looking at Liz. She nodded in approval.

"Yay!" they squealed. I turned to Liz once they had finished.

"Alright. You girls go get cleaned up for bed, and we'll eat while we watch" I said. They ran off. "You too" I looked at Liz and then gave her a nudge towards the stairs. She kissed me on the cheek and headed upstairs. I went to the kitchen to start cooking dinner. I decided on something fun, yet healthy. Fun for the girls. Healthy for Liz. I decided on low fat taco's. I set to work cooking.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter Fifty-Three

Elizabeth's POV

By the time all for of us had gotten cleaned up, I could smell the food. I came downstairs with the girls, and Peter had set up a make-it-yourself taco buffet. We all dished up and sat down to watch the movie. When it ended I cleaned up, while Peter put the younger girls to bed.

(time jump/one month)

I woke up once again, running to the bathroom to throw up. The girls had left just a week ago and the morning sickness started the next day. Hopefully I would only be like this for a month or so. Peter was soon behind me holding my hair and rubbing my back. He had been there every time. He had even taken a week off of filming until I adjusted to the morning sickness. Once I had finished throwing up, I showered and got dressed for the day. I started to feel better around noon. Peter had gone to work and I had cleaned around the house a little. I spent the rest of the day watching tv. Peter came home and we ate dinner together. That's how it was for the next month.

* * *

**AN: Just so everyone knows the time in the story:**

**November 2012 was the Breaking Dawn Premiere**

**February 2013 was when Liz discovered she was pregnant.**

**It is now the end of March. **


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter Fifty-Four

Peter's POV

It was near the end of April. And Liz's morning sickness had ended about a week ago. I had relaxed a bit knowing she could take care of herself better. She could finally begin enjoying her pregnancy. Today was one of my days off and I was at home with Liz and my two younger daughters. Lola and Fiona were playing 'Just Dance' and were in the middle of their fourth dance battle. Liz stood up,

"I've got to go run a few errands" she said and kissed me before leaving.

**Two Hours Later**

Lola, Fiona, and I were in the living room doing puzzle. Luca had come home half an hour ago and was sitting on the couch watching tv. We had put the last piece in the puzzle, when the phone rang. I picked it up,

"Hello?" I said

"Is Peter there?" the female voice on the other end asked.

"Speaking"

"I'm Doctor Snow. I believe your wife was brought to CCH"

"Oh my god! What happened!?" I asked as I flew into a panic.

"She was brought in by ambulance a few minutes ago. Someone saw her car collide with another car. She's here and her condition is stable but I advise you come in A.S.A.P" she explained.

"I'll be there in ten minutes" I said and hung up the phone. "Girls get your shoes, we gotta go," I threw on my shoes and grabbed my keys. In less than thirty seconds we were on the highway.

"Dad, what' going on? What happened?" Luca asked.

"Liz was in a car accident" I said, trying to keep my eyes on the road.

* * *

**AN: CCH stands for California Celebrity Hospital. I know it corny but its the best I could come up with.**


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter Fifty-Five

Elizabeth's POV

(right before the crash)

I was driving along an open road near the Hollywood sign. I was on my way to my favorite coffee shop, about fifteen minutes from home. I turned the corner and everything after that happened so fast. A white car veered around the corner and I swerved to avoid it, but I was to slow and the car hit my back end. the car spun out and smashed into the side of a warehouse building. My head smashed into the airbag and then the steering wheel. I looked around and notice that the drivers door and the left passenger door was missing. People were getting out of their cars and running over. I was able to make out my name and people calling 911. The I heard sirens and then everything went black.

(hospital)

I awoke in a large room. My vision was fuzzy. I raised my hand to rub my eye. I heard someone moving next to me. I turned my head and Peter was leaning over me.

"Peter?" I mumbled.

"Oh my god. Lizzie, I'm so glad your ok." he said. I looked at him. He looked like he had been crying. I didn't blame him.

"Peter? What happened? Where are we?" I asked I had no idea what had happened after the crash. I'm surprised I even remembered Peter. He took my hand.

"Liz, You were in a car accident. And then you passed out." he explained to me.

"I remember that part. There was a white car and it came around the corner and smashed into me." I told him. Tears filled my eyes remembering what happened.

" Hey, Hey, Lizzie, baby its ok" he said. The word 'baby' made my mind snapped.

"Oh my god. Peter, the baby" I said, sitting up in the bed. My arms wrapped around my stomach. Peter placed his hand over mine.

"I don't know, Liz. They did tests, but I'm not sure if they know your pregnant. He kissed me on the cheek when the Doctor and the Nurse walked in.

"I'm Doctor Snow, and this is Nurse Jones" the doctor said. "Its good to see your awake, Miss Reaser." Normally I would correct someone if they called me 'Miss' but I didn't care. I wanted to know about my baby. Doctor Snow looked at her clip board.

"Your stats seem to be good. They're stable. No internal damage was done. That's good. Your leg should be ok but it is sprained. Wrist, has a hairline facture. That should heal with a brace. Our others tests seem to show that the baby's ok. Still in good condition. You should be able to go home in 4 days." Doctor Snow explained and then looked up at me. I was relieve that everything, and everyone was ok.


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter Fifty-Six

Peter's POV

I was so glad that Elizabeth was ok. We had been alone for a while, after the doctors left. They allowed my girls to come in and see her. They came in and sat down on the bed. Luca hugged her,

"How are you, mom?" She said, trying not to hurt her as she hugged her.

"I'm alright" Liz Said hugging her back as tight as she could. The other two crawled over and hugged her too, then leaned back. Liz wwrapped her arms around her stomach. We still hadn't told the girls about the baby yet. We needed to talk about this.

"Liz could we talk about something?" I asked her. She nodded, curious. "Girls, Could you wait outside for a few minutes?" I asked.

"Sure dad," Luca said, as she took the younger girls hands and led them out into the hallway.

"What did you want to talk about, Peter?" She asked, propping herself up more. I moved closer to her and placed my hand on top of the hand on her stomach.

"I think we should tell them," I said. She had a worried look on her face.

"I don't know, Peter, I want to tell them, but I don't want them to be mixed in with the press and all the pressure, once it gets out" she said as she started to cry. I sat up on the bed, next to her and pulled her into a hug. she cried into my shoulder.

"Liz, Sweetie, it'll be ok. We can tell them. The press won't bother them. The didn't bother Luca, when Lola was born. It'll be fine." I comforted her. She dried her eyes, and look up at me.

"Ok, Let's tell them," She said. The doctor walked in and the girls followed behind her and sat on the couch.

"Ok, let me just check your stats quickly," Doctor Snow said. She scanned over Liz's and the baby's heart rate. "Everything looks good" she said after a few moments. "Anything else?"

"Actually...Yes." Liz said, "We talked it over and we decided that we... would do an ultrasound". Doctor Snow smiled,

"Certainly, I'll send a nurse to set up the equiptment," she said and left quickly.


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter Fifty-Seven

Elizabeth's POV

The nurse hurried out and Peter and I looked over at the girls. Luca stood up, and walked over with a shocked look on her face,

"What do you mean an ultrasound?" she asked. I looked at her and the other two on the couch.

"Girls, come here," I said. The other two ran over an hopped up on the bed again. "We have to tell you something, that we've been hiding for a while" I continued looking at each of them. Then Peter spoke up.

"Girls, we're gonna have a baby" he said. I saw the excitement build on their faces when he said that. They squealed with excitement, and hugged and congratulated us. It was a happy moment. The doctor came back in with a nurse, who was wheeling the cart with the equipment. She set up the ultrasound and I got comfortable. She pulled up my top and applied the gel. I winced at the coolness of it. She must have seen it because she smiled and said sorry. She turned on the machine and began to move around on my stomach. She starred at the screen as she moved around. I heard all kinds of funky noises as she did. Then she turned to look at us

"I think I found the heart beat," she said as she turned up the volume on the machine. I heard several small and uneven thumps.

"The heartbeat should even out over the next two or three months," the nurse said. She turned the screen, and I saw this little spot on the screen. I looked as she explained where everything was. "Did you want to know the gender of the baby?" She asked as she turned the screen back.

"Actually we wanted to tell a friend and they would know" I explained to her.

"I have an idea" she said. She reached for a pen and a paper. and then scribbled something on the paper. She put in in an envelope, sealed it, an handed it to Peter. I saw the front, it said 'baby gender' on it. That was a good idea. The nurse cleaned up the gel and left.


End file.
